Stuck
by ThatCuteRedhead
Summary: Addek smutsquee, set somehwhere before the divorce. Mature.


**Hey guys. Well, with procrastination from one story comes another, so this time I decided to do a little Addek smut. You know, the good stuff. WARNING: VERY MATURE. **

**This is set before the divorce, somewhere in season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Shonda does.**

* * *

The surgery had been intense, rapidly escalating from a routine 90-minutes procedure to a 5 hour life-saving test of skills. Of course, if anyone could handle it, it was Addison Shepherd.

Heading down the hallway and walking briskly towards the elevator, Addison had only one thing on her mind - food. Glancing at her watch, the time read 2:14 PM as she entered the elevator. With her mind filled with the endless possibilities of food in the cafeteria below, she didn't even realize that the elevator she had thought was empty actually contained a fellow passenger - Derek Shepherd.

"Why, hello, doctor," He mockingly teased, leaning against the back corner and looking up from his cell phone. The voice startled her, but upon seeing that she would be sharing her trip downstairs with her husband, Addison smiled. She pressed the button marked "2" and turned to greet him with a kiss just as the doors closed.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Shepherd," She teased back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head towards hers for a kiss that was so deep, neither one could even think about air. His hand slid up her royal blue scrubs and wandered dangerously close to two of his favorite things in the world. Giggling, Addison emerged from the kiss, "Only 2 floors to go. We better settle down." Just then, the lights went out, and emergency light came on, and the elevator jarred to a stop.

"What just happened?" She asked, as though she actually needed an answer. Derek began pushing the buttons and even punched in the alarm button, but to no avail. It seemed as though they were stuck.

"Damn, I was so hungry," Purring, Addison pulled him into another kiss. This time, he took control, pinning her with her back against the wall. His right hand played in her hair, his left went searching again for the prize he had been looking for only moments before. Skillfully unhooking her bra, his fingers graced her nipple, already hard. His mouth still engaged in a passionate kiss, he couldn't help but smile at his discovery.

Addison immediately pulled her hand from behind Derek's neck and used it to tug at the drawstring in his scrubs. Once untied, it ventured in, past his boxers, and went right to his very hard and growing erection. He moaned, she moaned, and within seconds clothes had been shed and now were scattered on the floor of the very dark elevator. Derek moved his hand away from the nipple he had been giving so much attention to and let it travel down her smooth stomach, past her little black undies, and right to where he wanted it. Another groan escaped her lips as he played with her clit, and upon finding how wet she was, slid two fingers into her. Addison broke the kiss, needing some serious air, and leaned her head back with her eyes closed. He continued kissing her neck and licking her ears and his fingers slid in and out, his thumb continuously tickling her clit. She began moving her pelvis in circles, and because they were in such close quarters, it drove him mad. He moaned and would have begged her to stop, if only he could detach his lips for one moment. Sensing his impatience, she tugged on his scrubs and boxers until they had slipped down a little. Grabbing him with force but a kind of gentleness, she moved him closer and eventually in to her, replacing his fingers. As he thrusted in and out of her, he never stopped gently rubbing her clit. She had a firm grasp on his ass, and her nails scratched at his back. Finally, she moaned louder and louder, the sound stifled by his lips returned to hers. She shook, and he thrusted a few more times until he too could take no more. They panted and breathed heavily as they came down from their high. Moments later, as they were dressing again, the light came back on and the elevator shook as it started up again.

"Guess you can finally get your lunch you've been waiting for," Derek said, his head resting on her shoulder and his arms around her waist.

Turning to kiss him, Addison moved her hand behind her and hit the emergency stop button.

"Hmm, suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore. Why don't you say we get stuck again?"


End file.
